


face claims for the main cast

by exbex



Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Face claims for the main cast (meaning, non-deceased important persons in Riley's life)
Series: I Get By With a Little Help From My Friends [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	face claims for the main cast

In two posts on tumblr, because I'm too lazy to figure out how to post photos to Ao3

https://exbex.tumblr.com/post/633187530842537984/tima-shomali-as-fatima-amaranth

https://exbex.tumblr.com/post/633187461520031744/tanaya-beatty-as-riley-zane-alexandra-daddario-as


End file.
